


A Hare-y Situation

by Froyduhr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antromorfogus Harry, Hare Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is being subject to a prank that was meant for his father by the Half Blood Prince. Harry becomes a hare-anthromorfogus; complete with whiskers and green hare ears, fuzzy hare hind legs and tail.<br/>He moves in with Severus and their relationship evolves slowly into something more.</p><p>(this is a wierd mix of Order of Phoenix and the Half Blood Prince. I am borrowing things from both books.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Hare-y Situation  
FANDOM: Harry Potter  
BOOK: The half Blood Prince mixed with the Order of the Phoenix in a weird Frankenstein-esc thingymajig.  
PAIRING(S): Snarry  
WARNING: will be bangin’ later on, swearing  
RATED:   
\---

Harry swore loudly. This was not what he’d had in mind when he tried out the colour-changing potion on the hare in the potions class.  
He had not meant for the vial containing the potion to slip out of his hand and onto the table, covering himself and the hare in thick, green smoke. He had not meant for the potion to be completely wrong. And he defiantly hadn’t meant for the rabbit to become a part of him.  
Snape had (for the first time ever) ended the class earlier, and now he and Harry sat in Dumbledore’s office. Harry sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had had green hare ears, short, fluffy hare tail, whiskers and hare-like hind legs.  
Dumbledore looked at the two men with a serious gaze. “It seems like there is no cure, Harry have become an anthromorfogus human-hare.” He sighed. “Can I thrust you to take the responsibility for him, Severus?”  
Snape looked down at his Gryffindor student and pinched at his own nose-bridge in annoyance.” Look what mess you have created Potter.” He groaned. “I will take the responsibility, Headmaster.”  
Harry whimpered and tried to shrink his 16 years old body down in the chair. For the first time, the Half-blood prince had been wrong.  
“I shall take young Potter down to my office, sir.” Snape said and rose from his chair. “Wait just a minute, Severus.” Dumbledore said and pointed his wand to Harry, and just as he did, a black, hooded robe with green silk-ends appeared on the boy. Harry thanked the Headmaster before he wrapped the very comfortable robe around himself, and lifted the hood, so that it was no way of telling that it was Harry that hid underneath.  
They managed to get into Snape’s quarters without anyone stopping them; and as soon as the two of them were alone, Snape grabbed Harry’s bag and pulled out the potions book.  
“Oh, Potter, you incompetent imbecilic brat. Why did you have to follow that recipe? It was supposed to be a prank for your father!” Snape bit his lip as he realised what he had said.  
“Wait…doesn’t that mean that you are… The Half-Blood Prince?” he said, nearly speechless. Snape swore loudly and turned his back to the younger. Harry was pretty sure he looked like a Dementor there he stood, pale as a ghost, with the black robe and chin basically on the floor.  
Snape groaned in annoyance. “Yes, Potter, It does.” He hissed. Harry’s whiskers tensed up in fear and his ears hung from the sides of his head. “I’m sorry, professor.” Harry mumbled and looked at the floor.  
That got Severus wondering and he looked at the boy with a wonderous expression. “Did you just apologize?” he asked. “That is so very unlike you…” “Well sorry that I am trying to be nice to you, so you don’t make rabbit-stew out of me!” Harry growled, his ears flat on his head. Snape nearly smiled in return. “I was not trying to be disrespectful Potter.” Snape said. “Geeze, sir. We are going to live together until Dumbledore finds a cure; just call me Harry.” Harry said.  
“No, I may have the responsibility for you now, Potter; however, I will not treat you any different from any of my other students. Do you understand?” Snape said. “Yes, professor.” Harry said with a sigh.  
“Good, now; how about some tea?”  
xXx  
Later that evening, after some biscuits and tea while Harry did homework; Snape was trying to teach harry a spell which would make his ears become invisible.  
“Come on, Potter! Are you really so daft‽” Snape groaned and fell back into one of his armchairs. “for the last time it’s: invisibilia auribus!” he groaned.  
“Well, I did say Invisibilia auribus!” Harry replied harshly, but as he did, Snape’s expression of annoyment turned into one of pride. “Good job, Harry! You managed it.” Snape said.  
“You called me Harry.” Harry beamed back as he looked at himself in the mirror that Snape had conjured for the practise.  
Snape’s face went back to it angry self. “The lesson is over for today, Potter.” He said.   
“Uhm…” Harry asked, a bit uncomfortable. “Where am I supposed to sleep?” his right foot stomped twice in nervousness.  
“With me, apparently.” Snape said with a matching look of horror. Snape walked up to a door and swung it open, revealing a giant bed with black silk covers.  
“There is more than enough room for us both.” Snape sighed. “Just keep yourself to your side, Potter. I will get Dumbledore to get a second bed tomorrow.” Then, the professor went up to a large, wooden wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a pair of pyjama pants and then he entered a room, bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom. Harry paled from the sudden realisation.  
He was gonna sleep next to Snape.  
Sleep next to Snape!  
The potions professor exited the bathroom and Harry barely managed to stay on his feet. The man as was only wearing the black silk pyjama pants, in matching textures to the bed. His chest was marked with scars from years with violence and war. The lean body of the ‘greasy’ professor was not lanky as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors had believed. No, the man had a very muscular body. Defined arms, broad chest, visible, but not too pushed out six-pack; Harry could not keep his eyes from roaming over the attractive body, until his eyes hit the dark mark on Snape’s arm, and he quickly looked away.  
With hesitation and shaking hands, Harry dragged off his clothes, except from is boxers, then he crawled under the sheets, laying at the far end of the bed, nearly falling off it.  
Harry felt the bed dip as Snape got under the covers on the other end. Harry kicked nervously and his whiskers twitched, but he began to calm down as he heard the soft breathing of the elder and his own breath began to follow the man’s rhythm.  
xXx  
Harry’s green eyes fluttered open and closed again as he did not want to wake up and leave the comfortable warmth that was surrounding him. It felt like he had strong, protecting arms around his waist, and he felt a warm wind against his face.  
Harry’s whiskers twitched in content, and then, the day before came crashing back: the transformation, the practise with Snape, and the… that he slept in the same bed as Snape…  
Harry opened his eyes, with a look of horror on his face, and he looked straight into the sleeping, peaceful face of Severus Snape. He tensed p and began shuffling away carefully, afraid of waking up the other man. But as he tried to move away, Snape’s arms just tightened around him, pressing the Gryffindor flush to the potions master’s chest and body. In the end, Harry found no alternative then to fall asleep again.  
Harry closed his eyes, and unconsciously snuggled his face against Snape’s neck, feeling the man’s long hair against his cheek. His last thought before falling asleep was:  
His hair is not greasy, it is soft as silk.  
xXx  
Severus woke up at 8:15 as he had done every day, every year, ever sins he began working at Hogwarts. But this time; something was odd. He felt a body, pressed tightly against his own, a soft breath against his neck. He had his arms in an iron-grip around a waist and felt something furry against his legs.  
It didn’t take long to understand that I was Potter’s back-bended rabbit legs that were pressing against his own human ones.  
With fright, Severus pushed away from the-boy-who-lived, waking the younger man at the same time.  
“S-Snape?” Harry mumbled and looked up at his teacher, emerald eyes meeting onyx-black.  
Severus broke the eye-contact and got up from the bed.  
“I will call for a separate bed for you, Potter.” Snape mumbled before exiting to the bathroom. Harry swallowed hard, swearing under his breath for his heart’s rapid beating against his chest.  
xXx  
“Invisibilia auribus!” Harry said and saw his ears become invisible. “What about my whiskers, professor Snape?” Harry asked. Snape looked at the young man. Obviously, he had forgotten about the long, white hairs that poked out from over the man’s upper lip.  
“I do not know of anything that could hide those… Say that they were an effect after your accident.” Severus said.  
Harry nodded and straightened his red and gold tie, and then they both exited the chambers and began their way up to the main hall for breakfast. “After classes today, bring all of your belongings down to ou-my chambers.” Snape said before they blended in with the flow of students. Or, Snape walked in front of them, while Harry sneaked into the mass of wizards and witches, looking for Ronny and Hermione.  
“Harry!” Hermione said with worry in her voice. “What happened yesterday? Are you ok?”  
“I am fine, Hermione.” He said, waving away any further questions. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, staring at his upper lip. Harry’s whiskers tensed under the embarrassment. “Yeah, a side-effect to the potion.” He said sheepishly. “Can’t you get rid of them? A spell, potion, cut them?” the brunette girl asked. Harry shook his head gently. “No.” He said. And thus, the conversation was ended and they both sat down by the Gryffindor table.  
“Dude, you got bloody whiskers!” Ron said, staring at the white, long, hairs that stood out from his face  
As Hermione tried to explain the situation to Ronny, Harry was sharing looks with the black-clothed potions professor at the teacher’s table.  
“Harry.” Harry turned to his ginger friend with a puzzled facial expression. “Hm?” He asked.  
“I just wondered if you had done your DADA homework. Hermione won’t let me copy hers.” Ron said with a pout to Hermione who just smiled back to him.  
“I haven’t had time. You know, the accident and all that.” Harry said.   
Ron nodded, understanding, he just wondered if the pink bog-frog would understand.  
She did not.  
Harry had to stay after the class was finished, and Umbridge forced him to engrave the words: “No excuse justifies lack of education” on his palm, until Snape slammed open the door to the toad’s office.  
“Stop it immediately, Dolores! You have no right to do this! Potter was in no condition to do any homework yesterday, and he has already been punished enough!” He jelled, a look of fury in his eyes.  
Harry felt a spark down his spine. Snape was…defending him. Harry dropped the pen and leaped out of the chair, trying to get to Severus’ side as quick as possible.  
Severus made a gesture to leave and harry scurried up to the Gryffindor tower to fetch his belongings. Harry collected his things and silently called out for the house-elf, Dobby.  
A small ‘pop’ was heard and the small creature stood in front of Harry.  
“Hello Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby do for you?” Dobby asked, looking at Harry with his giant eyes.  
“I need this to be transferred to professor Snape’s quarters. Discreetly, if you can?” Harry said and gesturing to the trunk.  
Dobby smiled and bowed, ears brushing against the floor. “The package will be sent to professor Snape, Harry Potter sir.” The house elf said and smiled, before disappearing with the trunk.  
Harry sighed. He had decided to explain it all to Hermione and Ron. They had planned to meet up at the boys’ dorms in about five minutes.  
Harry took a quick look at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a pair of knee-short beige shorts and a black, armless turtleneck. His green-furred hare-legs were numb from all the standing he had done. (He had to stretch out his legs as much as possible for the legs to be basically unnoticeable), but now he could relax and his legs were in a much more natural position.  
He heard two pair of feet climb the stairs up to the 6th grade dorm. And soon he saw the fiery red hair of Ron Weasley and the brown nest of Hermione Granger’s hair.  
“Hairy, what is i- HOLY SHIT!” Ron said as he saw his friend. Hermione’s mouth was open in pure shock and she was unable to, for once, utter a single word.  
“Harry, what happened?” Ron asked.  
“I lied to you, when I said that I was unharmed from the potion…” Harry said and spread his arms and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m a hare anthromorforgus.”  
“I have to move to another part of the castle, no one must know of this. I can’t handle more of the slander. You two, Dumbledore and Snape are the only ones who know.” Harry said with a sigh.  
“So you are moving to another part of the castle? Where?” Hermione asked. Harry’s face went blank as he remembered the sight of the half-naked Snape. He couldn’t tell them that he was going to live with the professor. “I can’t tell you. I’m sorry. We’ll hang out and all of that still, I will just be sleeping in another room…” Harry said nervously.  
“I have to go. I must practise my invisibility spells with Snape.” Harry said and grabbed his invisibility-cloak. “See you tomorrow.” Then he threw the cloak over himself and rushed down to Snape’s quarters.  
Harry walked up to the giant stone-snake that guarded the entrance to Snape’s office. Harry asked the statue to let him through by talking to it in parsslemouth. The snake moved, letting the scarred boy enter.  
“Potter.”   
Shivers went down his spine as he heard Severus, speaking up his name with a voice of silk.  
Harry took off the invisibility cloak and looked up at the handsome man. “professor Snape.” Harry replied with a sad smile. Severus’s brows furrowed a bit and he looked at the younger man.  
“What is the matter, Potter?” He said with a concerned hint in his stern voice.  
I just hate that Ron and Hermione can’t know of this. Do not misunderstand me, I know why. I just don’t like it.” Harry sighed. Severus sighed and placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “I know that it’s difficult, Potter.” He said. “You need to sleep. Your bed arrived earlier, and your trunk is beside it.” Severus put a hand on the lower back of Harry and led him to the bedroom, where a very soft-looking bed with black silk covers stood, waiting for him.  
Harry smiled and slumped into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual intercourse ahoy!*

xXx  
Harry slithered across the floor, smelling the air for his prey. He felt the smell of the man he was after, the guard that stood in between himself and his goal. With a hiss, Harry lunged to the man and sunk his venomous teeth into the soft flesh, and the scream of a terrified Arthur Weasley echoed through the walls.  
Harry started awake with a scream and struggled up to a sitting position. He felt two strong hands on his arms and looked into the worried face of Severus Snape.  
“What’s wrong, Harry?” Severus asked, fear in his onyx eyes.  
“Mr Weasley is in danger! He is dying, please, we must help him!” Harry said with panic in his voice. Severus opened his mouth to ask the younger man if he was sure that it wasn’t just a dream, but the determinate, petrified look in the man’s eyes made him close his mouth before calling for Dumbledore with his doe patronus. Snape hurried himself into his black robes, but Harry just pulled a morning-robe that he found over himself, pulling the green fabric close around him and his over-sensitive nose picked up the smell of woody shampoo and Severus.  
“You said my name…” Harry mumbled and looked over at the now fully dressed potions professor, but before the elder could answer, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbledore rushed into his chambers.  
xXx  
After they had rescued Arthur, Harry sat in one of Severus’ comfortable, black armchairs with a cup of chamomile tea in his hands. He tried to relax but to no avail. He could not understand how he had seen the attack of the man who was like a father, or uncle for him.  
“Calm down, Potter, your stress is radiating from you.” Severus said from the doorframe he was leaning against, teacup in his hand, observing the leporidae man in his favourite chair.  
“I’m sorry; I think the hare’s instinct of panic is a bit stronger than expected.” Harry said with an apologetic smile. Snape looked at the younger with an understanding look.  
“By the way, sir.” Harry said and sipped his tea. “You called me Harry earlier today; you don’t have to call me Potter here. We sleep in the same room for heaven’s sake.” Harry mumbled the last part into his cup, but Severus heard it none the less. Severus just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.  
“When pigs fly, Potter…” He mumbled into his cup.  
xXx  
Harry was unable to sleep. For the last two hours, he had been laying, looking at Severus’ slowly heaving and falling form. Harry was unable to sleep, so in pure desperation for a good night’s sleep, he crawled out of his bed and into his teacher’s. As soon as he had gotten under the covers, he managed to fall into an dreamless sleep.  
The next morning, a calm Saturday, only a few days until Christmas break, Harry woke up to a pair of secure arms around him; giving him a feeling of being protected. Harry snuggled up against the warm person and relaxed, dozing in his protective shield.  
“Potter?” Harry heard from above him. He heard that the voice belonged to Snape, but at this stage, he couldn’t give less damn.  
“Go back to sleep, Severus.” He mumbled, barely recognizing the hitch in the man’s breath at the use of his first name.  
Severus wished that he could think that the boy repelled him, however, that would be a lie and he knew that well. Potter had grown to become a very handsome young man, and a frequent visitor to his dreams these last few weeks. Severus knew that it was wrong to think of a student in that way, however, Harry wasn’t just any student, but a man who had seen and felt more evil than anyone should ever have to. And now Severus had gone ahead and turned the man into a fucking hare!? It couldn’t be more ridiculous then that.  
Severus didn’t realize that he was laughing until Harry decided to pin-point it: “Why are you laughing?” He asked. Severus smiled down at the younger.  
“I just realized that we both have taken enough crap from the wizarding world, and that I have no idea of why I ever disliked you.” Severus said pressing his head into Harry’s hair, breathing in and out, slowly, stopping his own laughter.  
Harry nodded in agreement before he fell back to sleep.  
xXx  
A few hours later, Harry woke up to a steaming cup of tea in front of him, and with a thankful smile, he grabbed the cup, letting the warmth seep into his hands. He looked up, ready to thank whatever house-elf that had brought the tea, only to be med by a pair of onyx eyes.  
“Thankyou for the tea, sir.” Harry mumbled in shock.  
“Call me Severus…Harry.” Severus said and reached a hand forwards roaming five gentle fingers through the younger man’s birds-nest that he called hair.  
Harry lost his grip on the tea, but Severus managed to grip the cup, as he had foreseen that to probably happen. Severus used a wandless, wordless spell to let the cup hover to the nightstand. Then he placed his other hand on Harry’s chin and leaned in, stopping a few centimetres in front of the boy-who-lived, letting the emerald-eyed man lean in the rest of the way.  
Harry hesitated only for a few seconds before he leaned in, pressing his lips against the welcoming ones of Severus.  
Harry smiled against his professor’s lips, not ever wanting to let go, but in the end, his rumbling stomach and need of oxygen forced Harry to pull away.  
“I’m hungry, Severus.” Harry said with an apologetic smile, and the long-haired man walked out of the room, only to return moments later with Harry’s favourite food.  
“How?” Harry asked and looked at the delicious egg-salad, scones, pumpkin-pie, pumpkin-juice and a couple of other things too.  
“I asked Dobby to bring me your favourite breakfast.” Severus said with a shrug. Harry grinned from ear to ear as he hopped out of bed and gave the man a quick kiss before grabbing the food-tray.  
“Don’t eat in the bed, Harry.” Severus said as they pulled away. Harry smiled and walked out to the living room and sat down in a comfy chair.  
Severus hummed for himself; in the matter of a few hours, his relationship with Pott-Harry had changed dramatically, and he couldn’t be happier about it.  
xXx  
Harry was finished with his breakfast and sat in Severus’ chair, doing his homework. Severus sat in the chair in front of him and graded essays on polyjuice potion by the 7th graders.  
After a while, Severus put down his quill and sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if you just act stupid in my classes.” He said and looked at Harry, who looked up with a puzzled face.  
“Even you and your two Gryffindor friends managed to create a polyjuice potion in second grade better that most of these 7th graders.” He finished.  
“why thank you Severus.” Harry smiled and winked at the man.  
Harry finished his transfiguration essay on transforming humans into animals, (Hah, he already knew all about that.) and packed away his books.  
“I’m going to meet up with Ron and Hermione; I’ll be back around sundown.” Harry said and gave Severus a kiss before walking out of their chambers after having casted a quick invisibilia auribus.  
xXx  
Harry hated shoes, he had gone up several sizes after the transformation and his feet were incredibly uncomfortable as he walked uncomfortably down the hallway, and out to the black lake. Mostly he had nothing against being part hare, but the fact that he had to bend his legs uncomfortably when he walked, to look human and that he had to wear those damned shoes was nearly unbearable.  
Luckily, there were no one but Hermione and Ron at the lake, so as soon as he got close to them, he took off the shoes and fell down into a more comfortable position and hopped-walked up to them.  
“Hi, Ron, Hermione!” Harry said, making his two friends jump in surprise.  
“Harry!” They greeted. “Where have you been?” Ron asked.  
“Sorry, I had to finish that transfiguration essay.” Harry replied. And Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. “what is it, Hermione?” Harry asked his best female friend.  
“Harry, not even I have finished that yet, you always wait to the last minute to finish homework, how come you decided to do it at once?” Hermione said with a mixture of shock and pride.  
“Well,” Harry said, not wanting to say that Severus had basically kicked his arse into doing it. “I thought it was time that I took school more serious.” He explained.  
“Potter!” He heard someone yell evilly behind them and Harry immediately stretched his legs and stepped into the lake, so his feet were hidden. He looked up at the blonde Slytherin that strode over to them.  
“So, Potter, I saw you sneak around in the dungeons just now, what were you up to, trying to sabotage, maybe!?” Malfoy said with a tone of acid.  
“You have no business in what I do and where I go in the castle, Malfoy.” Harry hissed.  
“Hah, I see you have some side effects after your fiasco in potions last month. Nice buckteeth and whiskers, Potter.” Draco laughed. “Maybe they’ll put you on the cover of the muggle-magazine; Playboy, eh Potter?”  
Harry turned bright red at the comment, thinking about how he’d look in a playboy costume. Maybe Severus would like that? Harry shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of it. It was way too early to think about sex with the man, they had barely kissed a few times, nothing more.  
“Potter, are you deaf?!” Malfoy barked, making Harry snap out of his daydream. “Can’t you just go somewhere else, we don’t care.” Harry sighed with an uninterested voice that made even Draco look at him with shock.  
The blonde wizard made a posh sound before turning on his heel and walking back into the castle.  
“fuck you, Malfoy…” Harry mumbled before walking out of the water, shaking his hind-legs. “Ugh, now my fur is all dirty.” Harry sighed gesturing to his muddy feet. “It’s gonna take forever to wash the filth off!”  
Then he looked up and saw that the sun was about to set, he had completely lost the track of time.  
“I need to get back to the castle.” Harry said. “Why?” Ron asked. Harry blushed and stretched the back of his neck while trying to come up with a good excuse.  
“I, uhh, I have a date…” Harry said and his blush became even redder.  
“Wow, great man. Who is it?” Ron asked. “Uhm, I can’t tell you yet, it is still very fresh.” Harry said. “I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow!” Harry said and walked back up to the castle.  
xXx  
Harry entered their quarters and smiled at Severus, who was sleeping peacefully in the largest and comfiest armchair. Harry sneaked up on the sleeping man and squat down in front of him.  
“He actually looks quite young when he sleeps.” Harry mumbled to himself looking at the face of the man he had fallen so hard and so suddenly for.  
“flattery won’t get you anywhere, Harry.” Severus said and opened his eyes. He straightened his back and stretched his arms upwards causing a ripple of pops to escape from his back and echo in the living rom.  
With a smile, Severus bent down and kissed Harry.  
“So, Harry, It is sundown and all your homework is done… What do you want to do for the next few hours, hmm?” Severus purred in a voice filled with undertone of what to come later.  
A chill went down Harry’s spine, but not of fear, rather…anticipation. But Harry’s stomach desided that it was his turn to get attention, because suddenly a loud growl escaped from it and Harry realized that he hadn’t eaten sins breakfast.  
“Harry! Have you not eaten all day‽” Severus shouted, looking down at the young man. And with a look of displease, he hurried out to the small kitchen and returned with a plate of steamed trout, vegetables and mashed potatoes. He held the plate in front of the boy and with the most professor Snape voice he could muster he commanded Harry to “Eat.”  
Harry sat down and began to eat immediately.  
xXx  
Harry smiled as he saw Severus crawl onto the bed with him, only wearing a tight, black t-shirt and his black trousers. The panther-like man moved so he was looming over the anthromorfogus and slid a hand through the green fur at Harry’s legs.  
Harry wore even less than his partner, only wearing an undershirt and a pair of boxers.  
The hare-man felt Severus’ tongue trace his skin from the hem of the undershirt, up to his jaw, before kissing him deeply. Harry moaned into the kiss and Severus’ tongue found its way inside the wet cave of the younger man’s mouth.  
Severus’ hands traced up and dragged the undershirt off of Harry’s body, tracing a hand down the pale skin of his chest and stomach.  
Harry growled teasingly and grabbed at Severus’ shirt, pulling at it. Severus let go of the Gryffindor’s mouth and sat up, pulling off his shirt.  
Harry sat up and placed his mouth over one of Severus’ nipples, making the other groan as he licked and sucked at the sensitive bud.  
“So, Potter, time to check how much of you transformed.” Severus growled before biting a hold of Harry’s boxers and dragging them down, so the boy’s erect cock was freed. Severus let go of the boxer with his mouth, and instead grabbed it with his hands and dragged them off with one swift movement.  
The fur seemed to follow the younger boy’s legs, up his hips, giving him wider hips than he would usually, however, the fur created a V shape from right underneath his balls and connected around, over his ass, right over his fluffy, green tail.  
“Can I please suck you off, Severus?” Harry asked, eyes looking longingly at the loose trousers on the sexy professor.  
“If that is what you want, Harry.” He replied, surprised by the question. Harry moaned in reply and began opening Severus’ nightpants, hungry for what hid underneath the soft silk fabric.  
Harry nearly drooled as he pulled out the half-erect penis. He stuck out his tongue and licked up the underside of it, making the older shudder out a moan.  
Harry wrapped his mouth around the head of Severus’ hard length and sunk down a few inches, taking more and more down his throat, until he reached the hilt and he pulled off again.  
“Just lay down and enjoy the ride, Severus.” Harry murmured before continuing to bob his head up and down the elder’s shaft, making sounds that made Severus’ cock jump in pleasure. Harry grinned around the manhood and began making even more noises, as if Severus’ pleasure was the most fantastic thing in the world.  
Severus groaned, wrapping his fingers into Harry’s wild hair, forcing his hips to lay still with all of his willpower.  
Harry moved a hand to fist around the potions master’s cock-base, and he carefully massaged the man’s balls with the other.  
“You are way too good at this, Harry.” Severus groaned, feeling the light scrape of Harry’s buckteeth and the tickling of whiskers against his thighs. The hand around his cock moved away and Snape opened an eye, moaning loudly as he saw that Harry was opening himself up with his precome-and-spit slick fingers.  
Severus couldn’t remove his eyes from the glorious sight of fingers moving in and out of the younger man, scissoring open his arse.  
Harry moved his mouth off Severus’ dong and looked up with half-lidded eyes and lips glistening from precome. With the most Slytherin-like grin Severus had ever seen on his face, Harry turned around and stood on his hands and knees, tail lifted.  
Severus reached out a hand and stroke the fur that covered the young man’s muscular ass. He moved the hand further up Harry’s body, and stroke the Gryffindor’s raven-hair. With his other hand, Severus guided his cock to Harry’s entrance. Severus traced a long, wet line with his tongue up Harry’s back as he began sinking into the younger, murmuring to the boy that he had to calm his muscles. And Harry did.  
With an animalistic sound that Harry had never heard the likes of, Severus bottomed out inside of the younger. Then he began to slowly move, all the way out, then slammed back in again. Severus continued that movement several times, before he slowly began speeding up. Slowly, slowly.  
Harry moved a bit, relaxing his back and pressed back against Severus, but as he did, the man hit a spot inside of him that made him se stars and the sound he emitted would have made him hide in embarrassment if it wasn’t for the fact that all that was on his mind was that he needed Severus to Do.That.Again!  
“Again!” Harry moaned, pressing back up against Severus. “This, you mean?” The other said with a grin and dived in, knowing very well what little bundle of nerves he had hit.  
Severus continued to pound into the hare-man’s prostate, again and again. And Harry moaned louder and louder.  
“Come on, Harry. Come for me.” Severus groaned into Harry’s ear.  
Harry felt that he couldn’t keep it anymore, he had to come, he felt he must, however, he did not want to end the amazing feeling of Severus deep inside of him.  
Severus pounded into him a few more times before Harry’s mouth opened in a groan and he came hard onto the sheets.  
Not long after, Severus came inside of Harry with a deep sound that made Harry moan again.  
Harry and Severus fell into the bed and Severus casted a quick cleaning-spell before they both dozed off.  
xXx  
The next day, Sunday morning, Harry woke up with a hand stroking through his raven-black hair. He looked up at the smiling face of his profess-no, lover…hopefully.  
“Does this mean what I hope it does?” Harry asked and looked at the Slytherin with hopeful eyes, whiskers spent.  
“What do you wish this to mean?” Severus asked, smiling slyly like the true Slytherin he was.  
Harry blushed nd buried his face in Severus’ chest. “That you will call me Harry, when we are alone? That we can do this more often? That I can call you Severus and that I can kiss you when we are alone?” the Hare-man said.  
“I can agree to that, Harry.” Severus said with a smile and kissed the top of the younger’s raven hair, nuzzling his fluffy, green ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Harry entered the transfiguration class with a goofy smile on his face and sat down net to Ron and Hermione.  
“Hi Harry, what are you grinning about?” Hermione asked, always the observant one.  
“Oh, nothing special.” Harry answered, wincing a bit and resettled on the chair.  
“you look really happy, mate. Have you gotten a secret girlfriend or something?” Ron said with a wink and bumped his shoulder against his best friend’s. Harry was unable to stop the blush that was creeping over his face and the smile that just widened, the thought of Severus being his ‘girlfriend’ was hillairious.  
Heh, Snape in a dress...Hmm, Harry had to remember that thought.  
Harry’s fantasies were disturbed by prof. Madam McGonagall entering the classroom for the double class of transfiguration.  
xXx  
Harry’s eating habits had changed from the transformation, he had understood that the first time he ate steak after it.  
That had not been good.  
So Harry had to stay away from meat products, as his stomach couldn’t digest it normally. Something that Ron couldn’t even fathom, but Hermione was hyper-aware of.  
In other words, whenever Harry was distracted, watching Severus from the corner of his eyes in the great hall, and was about to unconsciously grab a meatball or a piece of grilled salmon, Hermione pulled his hands away, looking concerned at him.  
“For the last time, Harry, DON’T. EAT. THE. STEAK!” Hermione hissed after pulling the anthromorfogus away from the same platter of steak for the fifth time.  
Harry blushed and grabbed for a carrot instead and sank his rabbit-like front-teeth into it.  
“Is that girlfriend of yours here, is that why you are so distracted?” Ron teased and Harry shot a shy glance over at Severus, who in this moment was scowling wrathfully at Umbridge.  
Hermione’s eyes widened as she followed Harry’s gaze.  
“Why are you looking at Snape like that?” She asked, knowing the answer but horrified to be right. Harry looked back at the brunette girl, with plead in his eyes. “Please don’t.” he whispered and gestured t Ron, who was face-first inside a shepherd’s pie.  
xXx  
“Hermione found out.” Harry said as he entered his and Severus’ quarters.   
“I’m not surprised; she is a clever witch.” Severus answered from his favourite chair, where he was drinking his four o’ clock tea.  
“Does mr. Weasley know?”  
“No, I asked Hermione not to tell him.” Harry said and slumped down in the chair opposite the Slytherin.  
“Good. The less people who know, the better.” Severus said. “The fewer who knows of your transformation the better.”  
“I was not talking about the transformation, Severus…Both Ron and Hermione knows of that.” Harry said, looking at his green-furred feet.  
“Then wha- Oh gods, no. She don’t know about us right? You are not trying to tell me that, are you Harry‽” Severus said in a near-to-panicked voice.  
Harry just nodded; ears and whiskers hanging limply.  
“Shit, not even Dumbledore knows, Harry no one can know.” Severus said, rising to his feet in front of the younger man.  
“I’m sorry professor Snape…” Harry whimpered. And that extinguished the panic and anger. Severus sat down on his knees and pulled Harry into a hug.  
“I’m so sorry Harry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to jell at you like that.”  
Severus moved his hand underneath Harry’s chin and lifted the Gryffindor’s face, so he could place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Severus lifted Harry up in bridal style and carried him into the bedroom and tucked him under the covers, placing a kiss on the scar that was a reminder for them both of what dangers that waited for them outside of the safety of Hogwarts.  
Then he went to grade a few more papers, before crawling in beside his lover to catch a few hours of well-needed sleep.  
xXx  
When Harry woke up, he smiled and kissed the pale chest in front of him. He breathed deeply in the scent of Severus. It was woody and spicy and very, very pleasant.  
“Good morning Harry.” Severus said and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry groaned and deepened the kiss, letting Severus’ tongue into his mouth. A grin spread itself over Harry’s face as he felt Severus’ morning-wood against his side.  
Harry reached down to stroke the phallus with gentle moves through the soft silk. As Severus did nothing to stop him, Harry’s movements became bolder and he reached the hand inside of Severus’ jammies, beginning to fist the hard cock.  
Severus’ breath hitched and he trusted up, into Harry’s hand. Harry leaned into Severus’ chest and ran a rough tongue over a light-brown nipple and Severus let out a groan. Harry’s hand moved faster, making Severus groan deeply. Harry pushed away the duvet and moved down, so he could replace his hand with his skilful mouth.  
It didn’t take too long after that before Severus came, groaning Harry’s name. He pulled the younger man up and kissed him lovingly.  
“Do you want to continue this in the shower, Harry?” Severus said with a sly smirk.  
xXx  
For the first time ever, Harry did not jump in fear as Severus Snape entered the potions-classroom. While most of the students either winced or tried to make themselves as small as possible, Harry just thought about what laid beneath those thick layers of black cloth.  
“Page 245, today you work individually.” Severus said before writing up the name and the effects of the potion they were brewing.  
With the loss of the fear for the professor, the making of the potion went quickly and without fail.  
“Seems like Potter has made his absolutely first perfect potion.” Severus smirked in the end of the class, when only Harry, Hermione and one Slytherin girl had managed to get the right purple.  
“Everybody, except from Potter, Granger and Jones must write a three-foot essay on the correct way of creating this potion.  
Loud groans of disapproval flowed over the classroom, but Snape showed no sign of even hearing the students.  
As Harry and Hermione exited the classroom, Hermione pulled Harry into an empty classroom.  
“Ok, Harry, tell me what’s going on with you and Snape.” Hermione said with a demanding tone, her arms crossed over her chest.  
Harry stammered trying to make up an excuse to leave. “I-uh-I have to go, ‘Mione, I have stuff to do.” Harry said, trying to get away.  
“Oh, no you don’t DADA do not start in 2 hours, so tell me what the deal with Snape is!” Hermione was beginning to get annoyed and Harry gulped, understanding that he had to tell the truth.  
“I…We…We are lovers…” Harry said quietly.  
Hermione gasped and looked at her friend. “I do hope it is consensual, because if that man hurts you in any way, oh by Merlin’s beard, Voldemort won’t be anything compared to what I would do to him.” Hermione growled.  
“I’d prefer that you don’t hurt him.” Harry said, a small blush creeping over his cheeks as his thoughts wandered back to earlier that day.  
“So do I, Granger.” A purring, dark voice said from right behind them.  
“Snape!” Hermione exclaimed as she saw the dark shadow in the doorway out to the corridor. “Severus?” Harry asked as the man closed the door behind himself and walked up to the two young adults.  
“I saw miss Granger pull you in here, and as I have the responsibility for your well-being, I decided to make sure she didn’t plan on making rabbit-stew out of you.” Severus said with a playful smile.  
“Don’t worry professor Snape, she won’t.” Harry said with a grin. “She just needed some clearance on what is going on between us.”  
Severus looked at the young witch. “And I can trust that you won’t tell anyone about this, not even Weasely?” Severus said. Hermione nodded. “Do not worry, professor, I managed to keep the secret of me having multiple classes as once the whole of third grade. I will be able to keep this a secret.” She said.  
Harry unconsciously tramped one of his feet to the ground in glee, making a loud thumping noise. Harry blushed as he got control over his leg again, but Severus just smiled lovingly at him.  
xXx  
Harry and Hermione went to their DADA class, and just about managed to get into the room before the class started. Harry sweared under his breath as he saw Draco making bunny-ears at him, and had paper-teeth in his mouth to mock Harry.  
“Today you will be working in pairs, but we will mix up the houses, for a more diverse type of teamwork.” Umbridge said in her disgusting fake-nice voice.  
Harry groaned in annoyance as Umbridge paired him up with Malfoy and the two of them were forced on creating a presentation of a magicas beast and which spells could be used to defeat it.  
After thirty minutes of angry whispering, Harry gave in and let Draco decide, and offcourse, the brat had to choode a rabbit-related creature; The Al-mi’raj, a deadly rabbit with a unicorn horn, originating from the mid-west and is described in Islam as a ferocious creature that would kill by only a few stabs from it’s horn. After a while, they found a spell that worked for killing the creature: leporem occidere.  
The presentation went unbelieveably well, even Draco was nice during it. (he was probably scared od how Umbridge would punish him if he did something wrong. He had seen the scars.)  
xXx  
Harry was relaxing in only his boxers, by the fire. The red flames casted an orange light that danced over his green fur.  
Severus was watching his lover from his favourite chair, while planning the potions for the next lessions. Little planning was done, however, as his eyes were glued to the beauty that laid before him. The beauty of his lover struck him so hard that he was unable to stop the words that exited his mouth.  
“God, I love you Harry.”  
Harry’s emerald eyes shot up and he looked at the raven-haired man in the chair. “Y-you love me?” Harry whispered, smile lighting up his face, whiskers vibrating and his ears lifted. Severus, knowing that he had stepped over a river he could not cross back over, sighed and looked back into the emerald eyes with a smile. “Yes I do.” He said, then he suddenly had a half-hare on is lap, tipping the chair as tips collided with heated moans and hands ripping at clothes.  
Repeats of the phrase :I love you, Severus” were repeated over and over again as the elder of the two carried his lover to bed.  
xXx  
Harry woke up alone in bed the next day. He looked around; confused of where Severus could be. He draped his morning-robe around himself and went out to the living room. The sight that met him made a sympatric smile form on his face.  
Severus was laying halfway over his desk, sleeping. The man had obviously been working on the potions for the classes of the day. Harry was worried over how much time the elder was using on planning the classes that everybody(except himself and Slytherins) hated.  
Harry shook Severus lightly, then supported the drowsy man to the bed. “Come on, you grumpy old man, you need some real sleep.” Harry groaned and pulled the covers over the man.  
For the first time ever, Severus overslept, it was 10:12 in the morning when he finally woke up again, just to be met by a plate of toast, eggs, and various other eatables. Harry, who had just shaken the man awake smiled and kissed his lover.  
“I thought you needed some sleep, your classes don’t start in 30 minutes, so please don’t rush too much. I cleaned up in the den, and your favourite robe is washed and dried and lies in the bathroom.” Harry said.  
“What on earth have I done to deserve such a fantastic lover.” Severus mumbled happily as he began to eat.  
xXx  
Much later that day, in the Slytherin-Gryffindor 6th-graders class in potion, Severus saw that harry was wearing a glove on his right hand. The raven-haired man emediatly understood what had happened.  
Umbridge…  
When the class finished, Severus kept Harry from leaving, and as soon as all the other students were gone, he marched up to Harry and grabbed his arms, pulling off the glove.  
“I will not lie”  
Those four words were ingraved deep to the bone of the boy’s hand and Severus felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Oh, Harry, what did you do?” He asked in a helpless voice.  
“Umbridge said you were a terrible teacher and a Death Eater who belonged in Azkaban; I had to tell her how much of a fantastic teacher you are and what you have done for the wizarding world!” Harry said.  
“You mustn’t do that, love, see what happens, I can’t do anything about Umbridge, Dumbledore can’t do anything about Umbridge, no one can.” Severus sighed before cupping Harry’s face and bringing him in for a deep kiss.  
“What do you mean, ‘Mione, I just need to get my-“ Ron never finished that sentence as he saw his best friend be kissed by the greasy git of the dungeons himself.   
Harry shot away from the elder as he saw the stunned ginger. “I, gah, eh, shiet…” Harry stammered.  
“I’m sorry, Harry. I told him to stay out.” Hermione said apologetically.  
“B-b-but…” Ron mumbled dumbfounded. “But…He’s the greasy git of the dungeons?”  
“Wow, thank you, Weasley.” Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. But with an evil spark in his eye, he grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and smashed their lips together in a kiss that made Harry let out a surprised moan.  
That seemed to make Ron snap out of his paralysis. “Let go of him you greasy git! What the hell kind of fucked up shit have you done to Harry to make him tolerate this!?” He shouted.  
Severus groaned and buried is face in the shorter’s neck. “Make the damn Weasley stop…” He groaned in frustration.  
“Calm down Ron.” Harry said in a calm voice, making his best friend shut up. “I know it seams weird and all of the sudden on you, but…I love Severus.” Harry finished and stroke his lover’s silky soft hair.  
xXx  
It took Ron a few days to come over the shock of his best mate’s relationship to their potions’ professor, and to come over the mental scarring of seeing them make out.  
While this went on, the three of them understood that they would need a secendairy DADA class, something that would actually prepare them for the inevitable battle they would face against Voldemort and his Death-eaters. And thus the Defence Association was formed.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and about thirty Hogwarts students met outside of the Room of Requirement one late Saturday night. They entered the door that suddenly became visible; and was met by a room the size of the great hall.  
xXx  
A few weeks later, in the transfiguration class, while the students were working on transforming animals into other animals.(Harry was unable to do anything due to the fact that professor McGonagall had given him a hare to experiment on.) A sudden chill went through the classroom, making Harry and Minerva look up in fright and shock, knowing exactly what was going on.  
Dementors.  
As the black-cloaked invader entered the room, Minerva was shocked that Harry rose up and jelled: “DA, patronuses!” followed by a choir of “Expecto Patronum!” She joined in and ten bluish-white animals was surrounding the dementor. One of the patronuses stood out however. It glowed stronger than even her own cat did. It was a large Jackalope which was connected to Harry’s wand.  
That surprised Minerva even more that the patronuses themselves; she had heard from Dumbledore that Harry’s Patronus was a stag, like his father’s, she had to talk to Harry and Dumbledore.  
As the Dementor fled and the glowing animals disappeared, she called out to the students that the class was dismissed, then she grabbed Harry, who was still holding the sand-brown hare in his arms, and they marched up to Dumbledore’s office.  
But the two stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Dumbledore up against the wall with Umbridge and the Minister of magic in front of him with Aurors pointing their wands at the powerful wizard.  
Time stopped for Harry and despite his superhuman hearing, he barely managed to pick up parts of what was said around him.  
Dumbledore’s Army.  
Dumbledore was arrested.  
The Dementor’s kiss.  
Umbridge taking Dumbledore’s place as Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
As Dumbledore apperated away to who-knew-where, harry fainted.  
xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ghasp* Dumble-le-door! nuu!  
> Ok so some things makes less sense sins I am mixing and matching this shaz, but ey! I'm doing my best here, translating things, searchin up at potter-wiki and reading mah boooooks!  
> And If someone wondered about the change in Harry's paronus; A Jackilope is an myhical creature that is part Jackrabbit part antilope, howeer I changed this around to be a hare with stag horns instead of antilope, so it makes more sense. so it's more like a Hastag, lol, i like that name.  
> Ok, back to writing chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in the one place that he seemed to always end up in; namely the hospital wing. What was unusual however, was the light weight of the sand-brown hare on his chest.  
“What the?” Harry asked in confusion and the hare’s head poked up, then looked at Harry before bonking its wet nose against Harry’s making the young man smile.  
“He has been completely unwilling to leave your side, Harry.” Madame Pomfrey said as she walked into Harry’s blurry view. “And so has he.” She finished and pointed at a blurry, blackhaired figure who sat beside Harry’s bed.  
Harry reached for his glasses and smiled as he saw that his lover was sound asleep, black robes wrapped around his form.  
“How long have I been out?” Harry asked. “About two-three hours I’d say.” Pomfrey stated. “You got some cuts on your ears as you fell onto some sharp objects in the office, but except from that you are ok. Don’t worry, the medicine I gave you made the fur grow back again, your ears are completely healed.  
xXx  
the Healer left the two men and the hare alone and Harry leaned over his lover and gave him a small peck on the lips, making the man mumble out Harry’s name in his sleep.  
“Wake up Sev.” Harry whispered and the potions master’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Harry. Oh thank merlin you are ok.” Severus said and embraced the younger. He let go as Minerva stormed in.  
“Harry! Oh by-“ She stooped dead in her tracks as she saw the green hare-ears that was growing out of the Gryffindor’s scalp.  
“Harold James Potter, what on earth are those‽” She shouted. Making Harry cringe in fear. “I…uhh, those are my ears madam.” He eeped, not even Severus had ever scared him as much as the glare that the head of his house was giving him.  
“Didn’t Albus tell ypu?” Severus asked. “Harry accidentaly became an hare-Anthromorfogus a few months ago and has been living in my quarters to spare him for the paparazzis.”  
“Harry, would you please stand up, If you are able too?” Severus asked the younger with a so kind voice that Minerva nearly got a heart attack from the shock. “But I’m only in my boxers.” Harry mumbled with a blush, however he cast the duvet aside and jumped off the bed.  
Minerva grabbed a chair and sat down, her heart did not need any more shocks now. She saw with wonder at Potter’s green, furred hare-hind-legs.  
“How could Albus not tell me something like this?” Minerva said as Severus handed Harry a pile of clothes. “You should begin wearing robes Harry. Then you could have your legs in a more comfortable position.” Severus said as harry forced his legs to stand straight.  
“People would start to wonder why I suddenly became a head shorter Severus.” Harry mumbled back, forgetting that Minerva sat right by them.  
“Severus, Harry, please don’t try to give me a heart attack again.” She sighed, pretty sure that she knew what was going on between the two wizards.  
xXx  
The change was noticeable already from the first day of Umbridge’s new reign. New laws were created every day making everyone, even Filch dislike her to their core. But despite all of the rules, the worst was yet to come.  
“No magic shall be used inside of the school without it being for a specific class, Every classroom-doorway will be given a Cleanser, washing away all spells that you may be using.”  
Harry felt a panic attack boil over in him and his breathing became shallow and quick. He sat in his potions-class as the new rule was said over the speakers. His gaze met Severus’ and he mouthed a silent ‘help’.  
xXx  
The class ended and Severus, with Harry in tow, ran up to Umbridge’s office, fury raging in the potions-master’s eyes.  
“Dolores, you can’t install those Cleansers!” Severus said to his new boss. “And Why not?” She asked with a sickeningly fake-sweet smile.  
“Because Potter has a spell over him that he must maintain at all time.” Severus explained, then he pulled out his wand and nulled the spell that Harry had on his ears. “We will not put Harry through the months of Daily Prophet journalists constantly snapping photos of him and interrupting his school time.” Severus said and gestured towards his younger lover. But Umbridge was just laughing. “Well use a hat, then, Hare-y Potter.” She said in between bursts of laughter, before dismissing them.  
xXx  
Severus punched the wall inside of his and Harry’s room, angrily shouting out how much of a ‘fucking soulless whore’ Umbridge was. Harry on the other hand was trying to calm himself down by petting the fur of the sand-brown hare that he had named Grumble.  
“Severus.” Harry said calmly, making the man sigh and turn to his lover. “My patronus has changed, do you know what that can be the cause of that?”   
“Can you show me your patronus? Maybe I can deduce it if I see.” Severus asked  
Harry cast the spell and a light-blue Jackalope stood in front of the potions master. “Hmm, It looks to be a kind of Jackalope…However, it has stag horns instead of antelope horns, and the build points more to a hare than a jackrabbit.” Severus mumbled. “What was your patronus before this?”  
“A stag, like my father.” Harry said, making Severus smile. “Mine’s a doe, our patronuses were already binding us together with our souls.” He said and kissed the younger.  
“Can I see it?” Harry asked and Severus smiled as he cast the spell, however, his patronus had changed too. It was no longer an elegant doe that stepped out of his wand, but rather a large hare, identical to Harry’s Jackalope, except from the absence of horns.  
The two hares hopped together and stroke their heads against each other, like real mated hares would do. Severus smiled wide and hugged his beloved Harry.  
“I love you so much.” He mumbled in-between Harry’s fuzzy ears. “I love you too Severus.” Harry whispered back, breathing in the scent of his lover and sighing happily.  
Severus scooped up Harry in bridal style before carrying him to bed. Severus growled happily as he used a wordless, wandless spell to remove their clothing.  
xXx  
Harry moaned as Severus slid his tongue down his chest, stopping at certain points, where he bit and sucked on the skin, making harry moan out in pleasure.  
Severus mapped out Harry’s chest and stomach with his tongue, stopping only to bite and suck at places that he knew was sensitive to the young adult.  
Severus moved further down to take Harry’s member down his troath. Harry groaned and wrapped his hands into Severus’ thick mane as he received a mind-blowing bj. (A/N: no pun intended)  
Harry came, screaming Severus’ name, and came both down the man’s throat, and a few spurts hit the older man’s face & hair.  
“Snape?” Severus heard from his livingroom. The man jumped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of night-pants before running out to the living room.  
Harry looked confuzzled after where the man had gone off to. Then he heard muffling voices outside of the door.  
Approximately two minutes into the conversation, Harry sneaked up to the wall and pressed his ear against it to hear what was said.  
“You are needed by the Order, Severus.” A voice that Harry recognized as being Sirius Black, his godfather. Harry was about to run out to hug his godfather, however he wouldn’t like to have to explain to the man why he was in Severus’ bedroom in the first place.  
Then he heard Sirius say something that made him pale in horror. “Why the bloody Hell do you smell like Harry?” Harry’s left foot tramped three times in a nervous reflex.  
“What was that?” Sirius asked. “Nothing, I think you should go, Black. I’ll meet you in the base in ten minutes.” Severus replied, following by angry mumbles and shuffling before the door to Severus and Harry’s bedroom, making Harry jump away from the door and accidentaly smacking his back against the opposite wall because he forgot his own strength in his legs…again.  
Harry landed on the floor with a painful “Oopf!” Severus ran up to the younger man and looked him over. Severus helped his lover back on his feet and Harry was smiling apologetically at him.  
“What the HELL are you doing here Harry! AND WHAT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!” Sirius roared, not prepared to see his godson as a half-hare. Severus rushed up to the angry Animagus and clasped his hand over Sirius’ mouth, to make him shut up. “Don’t yell, Black. The castle is not safe anymore!” Severus hissed while Harry draped a morning-robe over himself.  
“Please calm down Sirius.” Harry said, walking up to the two men who at that moment was captivated in a death-glare-competition with each other.  
“Now; Sirius said something about the order, and I ought to kick you out of the castle if you are needed, Severus.” Harry said and crossed his arms. “I and Grumble can manage without you for a few days.”   
Severus hesitated as he nodded and walked back into the living room together with Sirius and Harry. “Be careful Harry.” Severus said with worry in his voice. “I’ll be back as soon as possible, my love.” Then he kissed the younger softly, making Sirius gape and was mere seconds from exploding as Severus pulled him into the fireplace with himself and flooed away.  
Severus stepped out of the fireplace, and into the Order’s main hideout; The Black residence. Behind him, Sirius’ face turned red as a kettle before he suddenly exploded in anger, shouting all kinds of threats and accusations at Severus, making the man sigh in annoyance.  
“DEATH EATER, PEDERAST, HYPNOSIS, CURSE, RAPIST, HOW DARE YOU, I’LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!”  
To Severus’s relief, Remus bolted out into the living room and clasped a hand over the Animagus’ mouth, muffling the angry rant.  
“Thank you, Lupin.” Severus said and dusted down his robes “So: what am I needed for?” Lupin lead him into the den, his arms still restraining the rabidly mad Sirius.  
“Severus, ah, such a pleasant sight to see.” Dumbledore greeted from the chair in which he was sitting in, a cup of tea in one hand and a tray of cookies floating by his side.  
“How is Harry doing?” Dumbledore asked, looking coyly at the man. “He is doing well.” Severus looked over at Sirius. “Actually he seems happier than ever.” Severus looked back at Dumbledore. “However, Umbridge’s new Hogwarts is as you know; the worst thing that has happened to the school in a long time. The woman is physically and mentally hurting the children, and now she has banned all magic use outside of class.”  
“That fucking bitch.” Dumbledore said making everyone in the room stare at the bearded, old wizard. No one had ever heard him swear before, and frankly; no one thought he even could curse. “If only I weren’t the most wanted wizard in the world, I’d take care of her…” Dumbledore mumbled. “Anyways, Severus, I need you to make a report every week on what is happening on Hogwarts and send it to the order via Sirius and Remus.”  
Severus sighed but agreed to the task. “No way if you are letting that man back to Harry!” Sirius jelled after struggling free from Remus. Dumbledore looked at Sirius with confusion in his eyes. “What are you trying to accuse Severus of?” “Snape is molesting Harry!” Sirius screamed. “It is consensual, Black. And for your information; Harry kissed me first.” Severus replied calmly. The potions master turned away from the staring wizards in the room and walked into the fireplace. “If that was all, I have an Anthromorfogus and a hare waiting for me in Hogwarts.” Then he flooed back to the castle.  
xXx  
As Severus stepped out of the fireplace, he’d been expecting fire and chaos, not the sight that met him was the last thing he’d expect to see in is chambers. Harry an Weasley sat and played chess in the middle of the room while Granger was watching, cuddling with Grumble.  
“Why in the name of Gandalf is Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb in my living quarters.” Severus groaned and dragged a hand down his face.  
“Severus, you are back!” Harry greeted and rose up before kissing the potions master. Severus stared hungrily at the young man, his eyes moving up and down the fabric of the robes that were near identical to his own except from the knee-long shirt that was blood red instead of dark blue.  
“Granger, Weasley: leave.” Severus ordered before lifting up Harry in bridal style, carrying him to bed.  
xXx  
Harry groaned loudly as Severus trusted painfully slow into him. “Please, faster, harder!” Harry said for the tenth time, but Severus continued his glass-gentle treatment, mumbeling “I love you” into Harry’s rabbit ears repeatedly. “Please Severus! I need more!” Harry moaned. Severus gave in to his lover’s plea and began to move faster. Harry moaned out his lover’s name in an nearly incoherent mantra until he spilled his seed on both their stomaches and he pulled his beloved down to a passionate kiss. Not long after, Severus finished inside of his leporid lover. Then they both drifted off to sleep in eachother’s arms.  
xXx  
The next day, a rumble of gasps and mumbles ran over the tables of the Great Hall as Harry walked through the door, the spell removed by the cleanser, making his ears visible for everyone to see. His Green and black robes letting him walk comfortable as he moved towards the Gryffindor table. The whispering got more intense as the minutes passed on. Harry sighed, having decided to no longer give a single fuck about what people thought of him. He grabbed a cucumber and nibbled on the end of it, rolling his eyes before turning to talk to Fred and George. The twins understood his frustration and promised not to ask questions about Harry’s ears.  
Severus walked up to the teacher’s table, eyes wandering over the Slytherins with a warning undertone; and the whispering and giggling stopped. Harry looked up at his lover and smiled to him, his smile was returned, which made several students stare in surprise, most of them had never seen the snarky Potions’ teacher come even close to smiling before. Harry turned back to his breakfast salad and continued to eat with a smile on his face.  
xXx  
Harry was walking down the corridor towards DADA class together with Ron and Hermione by his side, when Ginny appeared in front of them. “Hi, Harry.” She said and waved. “Hi, Ginny.” Harry waved back with a smile.  
“Uhm, I was just wondering, you know, sins everybody are going to Hogsmede this weekend, I wondered if you wanted to go with me?” Ginny said with a weak smile. “Just as friends, right?” Harry asked. “Yea, just like friends.” Ginny replied quickly, a blush covering her face.  
xXx  
Harry and Ginny walked along the stone-brick road with large bags of candy in their hands, Harry smiled as he thought about the medallion he had seen in the windows of a pawnshop they had walked by. The thing was a perfect gift for Severus. It was about two inches across, it was made of silver and was circulair and it had a green and yellow snake creeping up on the carrier’s amulet.” Harry’s toughts were cut short as Ginny’s mouth was pressed against his in a sudden kiss, surprising the hare-man.  
Harry pulled away from Ginny, a confused look in his eyes. “W-what was that, Ginny?” He asked with a shakey voice. “I’m sorry, Harry. It’s just that…well I have liked you a lot for a long time and I… well, hoped we could be more than friends.” The ginger girl said.  
“Ginny, I’m sorry to say this,” Harry sighed and looked at his friend. “I’m gay. But don’t worry, we can still be friends.”  
Ginny blushed in embarrassment. “I-I should go…” Ginny whispered before she ran away.  
“Wait! Ginny!” Harry cried, afraid of having hurt her feelings, however she had already disappeared out of his sight. Harry sighed again and walked back to the shop where he had seen the medallion.  
xXx  
“Ginny kissed me today.” Harry mumbled into his coffee as he sat in his usual armchair, looking at Severus who was grading papers from the 7th year Ravenclaws. Harry gulped as he heard how the scraping from the feather-pen abruptly stopped and he looked up to see the elder man’s eyes focused on the wall, a hand over his mouth as in deep thought.  
“It didn’t mean anything, Severus.” Harry said, trying to get eye-contact with his lover. “I explained to her, that I am not interested in her…I told her that I am gay. I love you Severus, only you.” After saying that, Harry rose up from the armchair and walked up to his beloved. Harry pulled out a small package from his pocket and laid it on the desk in front of Severus, then he kissed the man’s soft, black hair. “Please open it.” He asked. Severus looked at the present and pulled slowly at the green rope that was holding the paper around it together. The knot of the rope opened and inside of the paper laid the amulet that Harry had bought earlier. “What do you think? Harry asked with excitement in his voice.  
“It is beautiful.” Severus said and smiled before turning to Harry and pulled him down into his lap, kissing him deeply.


End file.
